This invention relates to a strap assembly for carrying objects associated with water and beach environments such as skimmer boards, body boards, surf boards, surf boards, beach chairs and coolers.
The shape of these objects can make transportation to and from the beach awkward when carrying these objects by hand. In most cases, the user is forced to carry these items on the top of the user's head, tucked under an arm or held in a hand at a user's side. This makes the carrying of additional objects difficult.